This invention generally relates to a method and device for mounting a circuit component without soldering or welding. More particularly, this application discloses a lead frame including a feature for mounting a capacitor without soldering.
A capacitor is conventionally utilized to provide electromagnetic compatibility and protection for magnetic field sensors. A conventional magnetic field sensor, such as for example a Hall Effect sensor includes an integrated circuit (IC) from which extends a positive and negative lead. A capacitor is soldered or glued directly to a lead frame at the same time the IC is attached to the lead frame. The IC and the capacitor are then overmolded at the same time.
An IC including a soldered and overmolded capacitor adds complexity and cost to the fabrication of the IC and constraints to the packaging of the IC due to the large size of the capacitor overmold and its fixed location on the lead frame. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop alternate less costly method of attaching a capacitor across the positive and negative leads of an integrated circuit.